Red Solo cup
by JanetStroke16
Summary: ¿Fiestas? No gracias, Freddie Benson nunca había sido del tipo fiestero, pero siempre hay alguien que te convence de todo ¿Cierto?


**Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí está el one shot que les prometí hace rato en el capitulo seis de "Mientras dormías"**

**Por cierto hay quienes dicen que no habían visto "Mientras dormías" porque aparece en crossover y no en iCarly, si no lo han visitado chicos, vayan a leerlo, es completamente Seddie pero como se ubica en los Ángeles ya en la vida de Sam&amp;Cat por eso lo puse así. no se van a arrepentir, creo que nos está quedando bien XD**

**aaaaaaa espero vean esto antes de leer, olvidé decir, DEBEN ESCUCHAR LA CANCION "Red solo cup" La versión de Glee, cuando llega la cancion en la historia, y hay líneas y dialogo entre la letra, es muy importante!**

**bueno, sin más, vamos a leer. espero les guste. **

Freddie nunca había sido del tipo de fiestas.

Prefería quedarse en casa a leer un buen libro, a estudiar, o si salía, tal vez sería al cine o a comer con su novia pero, ¿Fiestas? No, eso era raro en él.

Hoy sin embargo su ya mencionada novia tenía un plan diferente para ellos.

-¿Por qué eres tan gallina?

-No soy gallina Sam, solo no creo que sea lo indicado

-Spencer no está, tu mamá no está, diablos, ni siquiera mi mamá está. ¿Qué es lo indicado entonces?

-No sé, podemos ver películas, podemos… pedir pizza

-Oh Freddie, pediremos pizza, de hecho ya hicimos un pedido grande de 35 pizzas

-No lo sé amor, sólo presiento que esto va a terminar en tragedia. Digo, piénsalo así, Gibby ya es lo suficientemente raro como para que aparte lo quieran poner borracho.

-¿Qué puede pasar? Además de que se quite la camiseta, eso siempre lo hace. Lo hizo en su cita con Shannon, lo hizo en la iglesia, lo hará siempre.

-No se Sam… -Dijo dejándose caer en la cama. Sam se arrodilló detrás de él

-Va a ser divertido. Lo prometo –Besó detrás de su oreja y Freddie solo asintió resignado.

Y es que cuando Carly había querido hacer fiestas siempre estaba Spencer o la señora Benson cerca. Y eso terminaba de dos formas.

Si estaba Spencer, comenzaba a hacer cosas raras ridiculizándola delante de todos sus invitados, y era divertido en la secundaria, pero ahora que estaban ya en la universidad, definitivamente no podía permitirse tener a Spencer en una fiesta. Eso sin mencionar el inminente incendio que provocaría.

Si estaba la señora Benson, entonces no dejaba estar a Freddie en las fiestas y además hacia sus 'patrullajes de seguridad' cada hora, donde traía consigo un extraño aparato donde medía si había alcohol en las bebidas o en los muchachos que fueran sospechosos.

Hoy era el día, ninguno de los dos estaba en casa por obra de la providencia, y Carly inmediatamente había planeado una gran fiesta con sus amigos de la escuela de artes, los amigos de Sam de la escuela de artes culinarias, y los amigos de ingeniería de Freddie. Estos últimos eran una sorpresa para el chico que había estado bastante dudoso de participar de la fiesta. Pero claro, si Sam estaba, él estaría ahí aunque sea para cuidar de ella.

Lo habían convencido diciendo que iba a ir Mark, un chico que estaba enamorado de Sam y que obviamente Freddie odiaba con toda su alma.

-Muy bien, Freddie viene –Dijo Sam entrando a casa de Carly. –No me costó mucho trabajo convencerlo

-Había aceptado venir cuando le dije lo de Mark

-Sí, pero volvió a intentar convencerme de ir a otro lugar así que lo convencí yo de que no, que vendríamos a la fiesta

-No sé de que tiene tanto miedo. Solo es una fiesta.

-Como sea, ¿Ya hablaste con Richard?

-Sí, está listo, llegará en más o menos dentro de una hora con todas las botellas –Carly comenzó a bailar con la jarra de gelatina que tenía en la mano

-¡Bien! ¿Por qué estás haciendo gelatina? –Sam trató de tomar una de las gelatinas pero Carly le pegó en la mano antes de que lo hiciera.

-¡Deja ahí! Brad me pidió que las hiciera para los jellyshots. Gelatina con vodka

-Uuuuu… Brad… -Sam levantó una ceja y Carly se sonrojo.

-Solo son gelatinas

-Comenzara con las gelatinas y cuando veas estarán besándose en el baño al final de pasillo

-ew Sam, ¿Por qué en el baño? ¿Eso hacen tú y Freddie?

-Tal vez…

-No quiero saber de tus intimidades con Freddie, mejor ayúdame a acomodar los muebles en la sala. Nos quedan solo dos horas para terminar todo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Exactamente una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después los invitados estaban comenzando a llegar. Freddie estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de la barra mirando con gesto preocupado a los chicos que llegaban poco a poco. Freddie no podía creer que algunos de sus amigos de ingeniería de hecho estuvieran ahí… no sabía que los habían invitado, pero era bueno verlos y ver que se llevaban tan bien con todo mundo en la fiesta.

Entonces sonó el timbre y Carly atendió. Era Brad, guitarra en mano y detrás de él venía la persona más odiosa de la faz de la tierra. Mark Evans.

En cuanto Freddie lo vio sintió cada musculo en su cuerpo tensarse y su ceño fruncirse. Lo odiaba con todo su ser. Era tan descarado al coquetear con Sam.

Freddie confiaba en Sam con su vida, pero no en ese tipo. Y era uno de los mejores amigos de Brad, así que habían tenido que invitarlo a la fiesta. Él y Brad tocaban en una banda, y esta noche traían un par de guitarras.

No podía evitar sentirse un poco inseguro, en realidad. Es decir, Mark era rubio, alto, sabía cantar, tenía una banda, jugaba futbol y músculos por todos lados. Justo lo que a cualquier chica volvería loca. Y él, bueno, él era… Freddie… ñoño computacional, matándose todos los días en el gimnasio para lucir bien. Sabía que a Sam le gustaba su cuerpo… cielos, vaya que le gustaba, así que todas esas horas levantando pesas, corriendo, practicando kick boxing valían la pena cuando Sam lo miraba con tanto deseo cuando estaban solos.

Así que Mark Evans podía ser casi perfecto, pero Freddie Benson no se iba a rendir sin una buena pelea.

Se puso de pie rápidamente cuando Carly llamó a Sam y ella se acercó a los recién llegados.

-Hola Brad… Mark –Dijo Sam sin mirar a Mark. -¿Qué hay con las guitarras?

-Bueno sami –Respondió Mark levantando su instrumento. –Pensamos en traer un poco de diversión. Los chicos están fuera de la ciudad así que no pudimos traer a la banda completa, pero nos las arreglaremos para cantarles unas buenas canciones

-¡Va a ser genial! –Grito Carly aplaudiendo de emoción. Freddie se acercó a Sam y pasó sus brazos por su cintura para abrazarla, pegando su pecho a la espalda de su novia y recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Sam.

-Hola Brad –Miró a Mark con hostilidad y él chico rubio le devolvió la mirada. –Marcus

-Fredward

-¡Bueno! –Intervino Carly ante el cambio en el ambiente. -¿Por qué no vamos por un trago? –Los chicos asintieron y siguieron a Carly a la cocina, Sam inclinó hacia atrás la cabeza para recargarse en el hombro de Freddie.

-Odio que te llame sami

-Freddie…

-Y odio que tú no le digas nada

-Bueno, iba a hacerlo pero llegaste en ese momento. ¡En serio! –Freddie no dijo nada así que Sam se soltó de su abrazo para darse la vuelta y verlo a los ojos, tomando sus manos ante el gesto triste de su novio. –Mi amor, lo odio tanto como tú y lo sabes. No deberías preocuparte tanto

-Lo sé… es solo que… no quiero que esté aquí. ¿Por qué tenía que venir?

-Porque es el mejor amigo de Brad y Carly de verdad quiere intentarlo con Brad

-¿Cómo puede ser mejor amigo de alguien? Es tan odioso y…

-Freddie, ya. –Sam puso sus manos en las mejillas de Freddie. –Vamos a divertirnos, tu y yo ¿Si? –Él castaño asintió –Bien, vamos por un trago

-¿Un trago? –Protestó cuando Sam lo jaló por la mano en dirección a la cocina.

-Sí, un trago. Ven te voy a servir algo que te va a gustar.

-Oh cielos…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Gibeeeeehhhhh

-¡Gibby! ¡Bájate de la mesa ahora mismo! Gib… ¡Gibby!

-Vamos Carly, déjalo que se divierta –Brad tomó la mano de Carly. –Es divertido…

-Está bailando semidesnudo sobre mi mesa Brad ¡No es divertido!

-Oh vamos, claro que lo es, todo mundo ríe, mira –Y ahí había un circulo de jóvenes medio ebrios alrededor de la mesa aplaudiéndole a Gibby como si fuera una bailarina exótica, mientras este se contorsionaba de forma extraña al ritmo de I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance. Carly rió negando con la cabeza

-Cielos…

-Vamos déjalo. –Carly asintió y miró al otro lado de la habitación. Freddie y Sam estaban platicando cerca de las escaleras. Al parecer Freddie estaba pasándola bien después de todo. Sam había ignorado a Mark toda la tarde. Cada uno sostenía un vaso rojo de plástico, con lo que Carly infería era ron con soda de manzana. La bebida favorita de Sam. –Esos dos están hechos el uno para el otro –Dijo Brad de pronto, siguiendo la mirada de Carly. –la verdad es que cuando comenzaron a salir estaba un tanto preocupado por Freddie. Pero mira, no podría ser más feliz…

-Sería más feliz si Mark no hubiera venido. –Brad rodó los ojos.

-Mark… ¿Sabes? Es mi mejor amigo, pero también me molesta que sea así con Sam, sobre todo delante de Freddie.

-Créeme, de no ser por Sam, Freddie ya lo hubiera golpeado –Brad rió.

-Eso sería interesante ¿Sabes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Freddie es excelente en kick boxing y esgrima, Mark aprendió a pelear en las calles, ya sabes, con esa personalidad no es raro que muchos hayan intentado golpearlo. Solo digo, que sería bastante interesante si se pelearan…

-Sí, bueno. Esperemos que eso nunca pase.

-Lo mismo digo. No me gustaría interponerme en ese camino, yo apenas y se dar un par de golpes… en fin, vamos a acelerar un poco las cosas.

-¿Acelerar las cosas?

-¿Hiciste las gelatinas?

-Claro… están en el refrigerador

-Muy bien… es hora de ponerle un buen tono a esto…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Entonces… las reglas son simples –Gritó Brad a la audiencia. –Hemos formado grupos de seis personas, cada grupo tiene un juego de cartas. Las van a repartir entre ustedes, y van a ir contando y arrojando una carta al mismo tiempo. Es decir, yo comienzo y digo uno –Hizo un gesto a Mark quien lanzó su carta y gritó

-¡Dos!

-Y el que sigue grita tres y lanza otra carta, así el que sigue, recuerden que en estas cartas contamos del uno al siete y luego nos saltamos al diez, once y doce y volvemos a comenzar. Ahora, lo bueno es esto, digamos que es mi turno y grito seis, si al lanzar mi carta, coincide, es decir que sea también un seis, entonces todos vamos a poner nuestras manos al centro tan rápido como puedan.

-El ultimo en poner la mano –Continuó Mark. –Va a escoger un castigo

-En nuestra variedad de castigos, tenemos, un jellyshot inyectado con vodka Absolut de mango, tenemos caballitos de tequila, fondos de cerveza y tapitas de Ron. Conforme vayan perdiendo van a irse eliminando y el ganador de cada mesa se va a jugar la gran final aquí en la mesa central!

En el primer equipo, cerca de la puerta estaba Wendy, Gibby, un par de estudiantes de ingeniería llamados Cooper y Blaine, el amante de los pee wee babies Giffin y por ultimo Shane, quien había perdonado a Sam y Carly por sus problemas de antaño y ahora atendía ingeniería junto con Freddie.

En el segundo equipo estaba Freddie, Carly, Tasha, y tres amigos de la escuela de Sam llamados, Lauren, Javier y Anna.

En el tercer equipo estaba Brad, junto con algunos amigos de Carly, Tina, Shannon, Rachel, Carlos y Alan.

En el cuarto equipo estaba Mark, su primo Louis, Anthony de ingeniería, Nicky de cocina, Nelson y Beth, un par de viejos amigos de ridgeway.

En el quinto y último equipo estaba Sam, con tres chicas que vivían en el bushwell, Patrice, Aline y Gloria, y dos chicos del vecindario, Robert y Daniel.

Los demás chicos que no habían alcanzado equipo o no habían querido jugar, miraban la acción desde alrededor de las mesas.

-¿¡Están listos!? –Gritó Mark levantando el mazo de cartas en su mano

-¡SSSIIIIII! –Gritaron todos entusiasmados.

-¡Comiencen! –Dio la señal Brad y los juegos comenzaron.

Rápidamente repartieron las cartas y empezó el juego. Brad había preparado cada castigo de forma equilibrada, para que todos tomaran más o menos lo mismo. La idea era poner tan borrachos a los más que se pudieran.

Carly perdió en la tercera ronda de su equipo, escogió un caballito de tequila.

-Muy bien Carly, tienes que tomártelo rápido, y si sientes que se regresa, toma, chupas esta mitad de limón

-Gracias Javier. –Carly miró el vasito en su mano ¿No podía ser tan malo cierto? Así que armándose de valor y sin pensarlo más se bebió el caballito, inmediatamente sintió su esófago arder al igual que su estomago y chupó desesperadamente el limón.

-¿Carly estas bien? –Le preguntó preocupado Freddie. Carly respiró profundamente

-Woooooo! Eso estuvo de lujo! –Todos en su mesa aplaudieron y Javier recogió las cartas para jugar. Quedaban solamente Freddie, Javier y Tasha.

-Muy bien, sigamos!

-Gibeeeehhhhh! –Gritó Gibby victorioso cuando derrotó a Griffin en la última ronda. -¡Soy el ganador! Ahora vamos Griffin, toma tu pingüino de peluche y escoge tu castigo.

-Oh cielos… creo que tomaré un shot de gelatina con vodka. Así que sin mucha ceremonia tomó la gelanita y se la trago de una sola vez. –Wow, eso fue intenso. ¡Hey chicos! –Grito atrayendo la atención de los demás equipos. -¡Tenemos al primer finalista! –Todos gritaron celebrando y Gibby se puso de pie, orgulloso, sin camisa.

Tras derrotar a Nelson, Mark se colocó como el segundo finalista, y justo en seguida Sam se levantó triunfante al derrotar a todos en su mesa.

Brad estuvo a punto de perder, pero por medio segundo de rapidez logró vencer a Rachel siendo el cuarto finalista.

Ahora solo faltaba el quinto y último que estaba por definirse en un duelo entre Freddie y Javier.

-¡Cuatro! –Gritó Freddie lanzando un doce de bastos

-¡Cinco! –Gritó Javier y la carta giró por un momento, luego pudieron verla, un cinco de espadas, así que Freddie rápidamente lanzó la mano al centro de la mesa, cuando Javier logró reaccionar fue tarde.

-¡Tenemos al quinto finalista! –Gritó Brad y Javier comenzó a reír con las manos en la cara.

-¡Juraba que iba a ganar!

-Pero te gané amigo, ahora escoge.

-Creo que me iré por algo que nadie ha escogido….

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! –Comenzaron a porrear todos y Javier tomó el vaso rojo lleno de cerveza. -¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! –Y allá fue, empinándose el vaso, tomando toda la cerveza oscura de un solo trago.

-¡AAAAAhhhhhhh! –Gritó cuando terminó aplastando el vaso con la mano y levantándolo en alto, todos comenzaron a gritar.

-¡Muy bien! –Intervino Griffin. –Ahora todos hagan espacio para la mesa de los finalistas! Gibby, Brad, Mark, Sam, Freddie por favor –así que los cinco chicos se acomodaron.

-Mi amor, quiero estar segura de que no va a haber rencores cuando te haya ganado –Freddie miró a Sam con las cejas levantadas.

-¿No viste mis reflejos cariño? Voy a ganar esto

-¡Nadie puede vencer al Gibster!

-¡De ninguna forma, tengo esto en la bolsa! –Mark se tronó los dedos y movió la cabeza para tronar su cuello.

-¡Ya, ya! Como dijo Elvis Presley –Brad barajeó las cartas mientras hablaba. –¡Un poco menos de conversación y más acción por favor!

Todos los chicos en la sala, algunos ya muy borrachos comenzaron a gritar y Brad repartió las cartas rápidamente.

-Muy bien –Dijo Mark cuando estuvieron todos listos. –Primero las damas –Dijo guiñándole un ojo a Sam y Freddie apretó las cartas con fuerza.

-Oh bien, si quieres ir primero Mark, adelante

-¡UUUuuuuuuhhhhh! –Gritaron todos en la sala y Mark levantó una ceja, riendo.

-Muy graciosa Puckett. Comienza

-¡Uno! –Gritó Sam arrojando un dos de copas.

-¡Dos! –Gibby lanzó un seis de espadas

-¡Tres! –Brad lanzó el once de oros

-¡Cuatro! –Mark arrojó un doce de oros

-¡Cinco! –Freddie lanzó un tres de bastos

-¡Seis! –Gritó Sam y entonces el seis de bastos cayó sobre el montón de cartas y todas las manos fueron al centro inmediatamente.

-¡Noooooo! –Gritó Gibby derrotado al darse cuenta que su mano estaba arriba de todas y que había perdido. -¡No puede ser!

-Vamos Gibby, escoge

-Okay, creo que quiero un shot de tequila –así que le pasaron el caballito y Gibby sin más ni más se lo tomó, gritó y salió corriendo pasillo abajo, seguramente a vomitar.

-¡Bien, sigamos! –Mark volvió a tomar asiento al igual que los demás.

Después de Gibby, fue el turno de Brad de salir, argumentando que se había enredado con las cartas. Luego, Mark lanzó un cinco de copas al mismo tiempo que gritaba cinco, percatándose demasiado tarde de que su número y su carta coincidían. Así que era un frente a frente entre Freddie y Sam.

-Puedes retirarte ahora si quieres corazón

-Oh Benson, he jugado esto desde cuarto grado. Tira las cartas

Habían lanzando ya casi todo el mazo y ningún número coincidía. Todos estaban gritando y emocionados por la tensión.

-¡Diez! –Gritó Sam al tiempo que el diez de espadas volaba y dándose cuenta dejó su mano al frente para que cayera en la mesa y justo en seguida la mano de Freddie cayó sobre la suya. -¡Siiiiiii! Mamá ganó! Mamá ganó! Y todos son unos perdedores!

Todos gritaron en honor a Sam, quien después de celebrar su victoria se giró para ver a su novio.

-Amorcito, es hora de que escojas tu castigo. –Freddie suspiro.

-Escógelo tu Sam. –Se arrepintió de eso tan pronto una malévola sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Sam.

-Muy bien. Como soy una buena novia, vamos a tomar un shot de gelatina juntos. –Dijo tomando una gelatinita. –Y además, vas a tomar un fondo de cerveza

-No… ¿Qué? No Sam, esos son dos castigos

-Oh vamos Freddie, no seas gallina, fue la final –Dijo Mark con tono desafiante y la muchedumbre lo apoyó. Bien, no iba a dejar que Mark lo llamara gallina.

-¿Primero el shot o primero el fondo? –Sam le paso el vaso rojo y Freddie asintió.

-¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo! –Gritaron todos y tras un gran suspiro, Freddie puso el vaso rojo de plástico contra sus labios y bebió hasta la última gota de cerveza.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh! Mi garganta –Gritó y todos rompieron en ovación.

-Ahora el shot. –Sam tomó la gelatina y le quitó el papelito, colocándola en su boca para sostenerla con los labios de modo que la mitad quedara al descubierto, luego dio un paso al frente y tomó a Freddie por la nuca para acercarlo a él y Freddie tomó la otra mitad de gelatina, y Sam comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente frente a todos.

-¡Uuuuuhhhh! –Gritaron todos ante la escena.

-¡Hey, consíganse una habitación! –gritó alguien entre la multitud y todos rieron. Bueno, todos excepto Mark. Se separaron poco a poco, viéndose con toda la ternura y amor que un par de borrachos enamorados podían reunir. Freddie abrazó a su novia colocando un suave beso en sus labios esta vez.

-Bueno, felicidades a Sam. Ahora chicos, lo que sobró… es todo suyo! –Brad señaló a los vasos y shots servidos.

-En serio creí que iba a ganarte.

-Bueno Benson, no puedes derrotar a mamá

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-¡La mejor fiesta del mundo! –Carly bailaba de forma extraña por los efectos del alcohol, Freddie rió, se sentía bastante mareado también, y extrañamente romántico.

-¿Te he dicho ya que te amo?

-Como veinte veces en menos de cinco minutos

-Te amo.

-Freddie, ya estas borracho.

-No tanto. Solo me siento mareado y enamorado –Sam rió, no estaba tan borracha como Freddie, aunque ya se sentía un poco… desinhibida.

-¡Muy bien! –Escucharon la voz de Brad de nuevo. –Antes de que estemos más ebrios y no podamos tocar un acorde, vamos a poner en acción a estas nenas –Levantó su guitarra y todos aplaudieron, mostrando su aceptación.

-¿Alguna petición? –Todos comenzaron a gritar cosas a la vez, haciendo difícil que se entendiera algo. Sam levantó la mano.

-¡Silencio todos! Sami va a hablar.

-Gracias Mark. Por cierto odio que me llames sami, pero en fin… escuchen chicos, -Se subió a la mesita de centro.

-Sam ven aquí –Protestó Freddie ya que Sam había quedado en medio de Brad y Mark.

-¿Han pensado lo maravillosos que son estos vasos? –Dijo levantando en alto su vaso rojo. -¿No creen que deberíamos rendirles tributo más a menudo? –Todos gritaron su acuerdo como si Sam los estuviera llamando a las armas en una revolución por la justicia.

-¡Oh si, creo que ya se a donde te diriges! –Gritó Mark acomodando su guitarra.

-Sam, baja de ahí ahora mismo.

-Tranquilo Freddie

-Sam, no es necesario esto

-Shhh silencio nerd –Dijo Sam y se giró para ver a Mark. -¡Dale! –Y Mark comenzó a tocar y a cantar ignorando la enfadad expresión de Freddie.

(Cursivas=Mark, negritas=Sam Subrayado=Brad entre comillas=Todos)

_Two, one, two, three!_

_Now red solo cup is the best receptacle From barbecues, tailgates, fairs and festivals And you sir do not have a pair of testicles _–Mark asintió hacia Freddie._ -If you prefer drinkin' from glass _(that's true!) –Freddie solo rodó los ojos

**Hey red solo cup is cheap and disposable, In fourteen years they are decomposable, And unlike my****home they are not foreclosable, Freddie **–Sam señalo a Freddie –**Mac can kiss my ass, -**y luego a sutrasero –**woo!**

"Red solo cup (huh), I fill you up, Let's have a party, let's have a party, I love you red solo cup, I lift you up (aha), Proceed to party, proceed to party"

Now I really love how you're easy to stack, **But I really hate how you're easy to crack**, Cause when beer runs down, in front of my pack, -Brad miró al pantalon manchado de Gibby**. -Well, that, my friends, is quite yucky**

_But I have to admit that the ladies get smitten_**, **-Mark miró a sam con una ceja levantada. Freddie estaba mas que enojado. -_Admirin' at how sharply my first name is written_** "**(written')"_On you with a Sharpie when I get to hittin'_** "**(hittin')"_On them, to help me get lucky_(lucky)

"Red solo cup, I fill you up, Let's have a party, let's have a party, I love you red solo cup **(what!),** I lift you up, Proceed to party (proceed to party) Proceed to party _(proceed to party)"_

Sam le cantó la siguiente estrofa a su vaso rojo mirándolo fijamente. **Now I've seen you in blue and I've seen you in yellow, But only you red will do for this fellow, Cause you are the Abbott into my Costello  
And you are the Fruit to my Loom**

Red solo cup, you're more than just plastic, More than amazing, you're more than fantastic, And believe me what I'm not the least bit sarcastic, When I look at you and say:

-Red solo cup, you're not just a cup

**-No, no, God no!**

-You're my…

_-Friend? _

-you're my friend, yea

**-Lifelong! **

-Thank you for being my friend

La fiesta entera se unió para corear los últimos coros. Incluso Freddie:

"Red solo cup, I fill you up, Let's have a party, let's have a party. I love you red solo cup, I lift you up,  
Proceed to party, proceed to party"

"Red solo cup, I fill you up, Let's have a party, let's have a party. Red solo cup, I fill you up, Let's have a party, proceed to party"

"Solo cup!"

"Solo cup!"

"Solo cup!"

Todo mundo gritó entusiasmado, la canción definitivamente había cumplido su objetivo, ahora todos cantaban al ritmo de la canción que Brad había comenzado a tocar en seguida. Sam saltó de la mesita directo a donde estaba Freddie y le dio un beso.

-¿Qué tal estuvo?

-Fue divertido, si. A excepción de que dijiste en la canción que besara tu trasero y además Mark no dejó de verte en toda la canción.

-Como si eso me importara…

-Pero en serio Sam, siempre me ha gustado mucho como cantas. Deberías hacerlo más seguido.

-Deberíamos hacer fiestas más seguido.

-Tal vez… pero con una lista estricta y selecta de invitados…

-Freddie tranquilo solo…

-Hey Sam! –Mark se acercó a ellos.

-Justo de lo que estaba hablando. –Murmuró Freddie.

-¿Qué pasa Mark?

-Nunca te había escuchado cantar! Estuviste fantástica. La canción fue toda tuya!

-Oh, no es para tanto

-¡Lo es! Deberías considerar unirte a nuestra banda. Sería genial. Necesitamos a una chica en el grupo

-¿No está con ustedes esa chica… Sophie?

-Necesitamos una más linda…

-Sí, todos sabemos que Sam es maravillosa –Intervino Freddie con un tono sarcástico que indicaba que había sido suficiente. Estaba harto de este tipo. –Sobre todo yo, ¿Sabes? No necesitas decirme lo maravillosa que es _mi _novia…

-Freddie…

-Lo sé de sobra.

-Escucha Benson, no te metas, esto no te incumbe

-Oh, ¿No me incumbe? –dio un paso para colocarse frente a Mark. -¿No me escuchaste? Es mi novia… y tal vez esté harto de que coquetees con ella delante de mí

-No te tengo miedo Benson, tal vez yo esté harto de que Sam esté contigo cuando podría estar con un hombre que ella merezca. Como yo

-Tú no decides por ella

-Pero puedo aconsejarla.

-Escucha, voy a decirlo una última vez. –Freddie lo empujó levemente con las manos por los hombros. –Aléjate de mi novia.

-Freddie basta…

-Y que tal –Contestó Mark regresando el gesto con un poco más de fuerza. –Si digo que no lo haré.

Freddie ni siquiera se molestó en responder, simplemente asestó un golpe directamente en la cara de Mark haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

-Acabaste con mi paciencia.

Mark se levantó rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre Freddie, quien ya lo esperaba y lo tomó con un brazo por el cuello, impactando luego su rodilla con el pecho del rubio. Poco a poco la gente alrededor de la fiesta comenzó a darse cuenta. Mark había logrado darle un golpe a Freddie en el estomago, desequilibrándolo un poco.

Mark hacía ejercicio y tenía fuerza. Pero no tenía una estrategia marcada como la que el kick boxing le había dado a Freddie. Si, Mark había atinado algunos golpes, pero Freddie estaba ganando.

-¡Sam! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no haces algo?

-¿Estás loca Carly? Freddie golpeando a alguien es tan sexy

-¡Sam! No puedes estar hablando en serio! Uno de los dos va a salir seriamente lastimado. ¡Alguien haga algo! –Gritó Carly desesperada. -¡Bradley!

-Oh cielos –Murmuró Brad con miedo. -¡Muy bien chicos, es suficiente!

-¿Qué está pasando? –Gritó Griffin que venía saliendo del baño. Rápidamente empujó a Freddie y se colocó entre él y Mark. –Viejo tranquilo, ¡Ya! –Brad sostuvo a Mark dándole tiempo suficiente a Griffin para sostener a Freddie y evitar que golpeara de nuevo a Mark quien sangraba por la nariz, o por la boca, o por ambas.

-No te metas Griffin!

-Freddie, ya tranquilo, ganaste. Estas asustando a las chicas

-¡A mí no! –Dijo Sam con una sonrisa ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de sus amigos.

-Vamos viejo, respira, respira –Freddie respiró profundamente.

-¡Él se lo ganó Griffin!

-Y no lo dudo. No lo dudo Freddie. –Se acercó a él. –Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo si el bastardo estuviera coqueteando con mi novia. –Le susurró. -¡Brad! Creo que es mejor que te lleves a tu amigo…

-Si… eso haré. –Louis, el primo de Mark se acercó para ayudarle a Brad a sacar a Mark del apartamento. Griffin soltó a Freddie cuando se calmó, el castaño se recargó en la barra de la cocina.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Sí, gracias Griff. –Freddie sintió algo frio y húmedo en su rostro, luego una punzada de dolor y se levantó bruscamente.

-Tranquilo –Era Sam, con un hielo envuelto en tela en la mano. –Ven aquí, vamos a ver tus heridas

-¿Estás bien Freddie?

-Si Carly, gracias. Hey, lo lamento…

-No te preocupes. Ya se ha acabado y aun queda bebida, así que todo está bien. –Freddie sonrió intentando disculparse y Carly se alejó junto con Griffin.

-En serio, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, de verdad. Solo me dio un par de golpes. –Igual Sam puso el hielo al lado de su ojo.

-Esto va a ponerse morado Freddie.

-¿Estás molesta?

-Estoy molesta de que se haya metido con tu muy guapo rostro. Pero eso fue sexy. –Freddie rió.

-Lo siento. Perdí los estribos.

-Y lo entiendo. Yo lamento no haber hecho algo antes. No creí que te molestara… pensé que no era importante ¿Sabes? No me importa lo que diga Mark o cualquier tipo. No me harán cambiar mi elección –Terminó colocando un suave beso en el herido labio de Freddie. Él solo le sonrió. –Ahora vamos! Nada mejor para aliviar el dolor que un trago de ron!

-Sam, cariño creo que ya ha sido suficiente alcohol por una noche

-Tal vez… pero este lo vamos a tomar a solas… en tu habitación –Susurró en un tono insinuante, pasó su lengua por el lóbulo de su oreja y lo siguiente que Freddie supo fue que Sam estaba saliendo del apartamento con la botella de ron en la mano.

Freddie tomó dos vasos rojos y se dispuso a seguir a su novia…

Oh, esta noche se ponía mejor.

Cuando llegó a su habitación Sam estaba abriendo la botella de ron, Freddie levantó los vasos.

-¿vamos a necesitar vasos?

-Tal vez… o podemos beberlo directo de la botella.

-podríamos –Dijo Freddie parándose detrás de Sam para besar su cuello, luego la envolvió en sus brazos apretándola contra su cuerpo. Sam le dio un trago a la botella de ron y se dio la vuelta para besar a Freddie, el ron le supo mucho mejor de labios de Sam.

Sin querer perder mucho tiempo, comenzaron a desvestirse mutuamente, entre besos y tragos de ron.

Freddie perdió el equilibrio y cayó de espaldas a la cama con Sam encima de él, algo de ron se derramó sobre su pecho por el movimiento brusco.

-Creo que me estoy mareando de nuevo –Dijo riendo.

-Fue divertido –Respondió Sam y se agachó, recogiendo con la lengua el ron regado por el pecho de Freddie.

-Oh dios… -Eso se sentía tan bien, que cuando terminó, le dio la vuelta, tomó la botella y la roció con un poco para hacerle lo mismo. Sam enredó sus manos en el cabello de Freddie, dejándolo adorar su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado mareada como para hacer algo más.

Aun bebiendo el ron de su cuerpo, Freddie entró en ella, despacio, sin prisas, adoptando un ritmo delicado, porque esta noche no había prisas, solo eran ellos dos, y había que disfrutar cada gota de su amor.

La fiesta podía continuar, ellos habían encontrado algo mejor que celebrar.

-Deberíamos hacer fiestas más seguido –Dijo Sam aun recuperándose del climax, Freddie respiraba irregularmente a su lado, con una delgada capa de sudor que hacía a su cuerpo brillar. Se giró para abrazarlo. –Fue divertido

-Bueno –Freddie rió. –Lo fue. Pero…

-¿Pero?

-No volvamos a invitar a Mark, estoy seguro de que Brad lo entenderá.

-Si lo hablaremos con él. Entonces… ¿Eso es un sí? –Freddie la miró, ¿Cómo podía negarle algo cuando lucía tan hermosa?

-Deberíamos comprar más vasos rojos…

**Bueno ¿Que tal? ¿Les gustó? si les gustó déjenme un review, muchas gracias por leer.**

**¡No olviden visitar "Mientras Dormías" **


End file.
